


【原创】不别楚源

by ruanzhongdaimian



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 主角非好人！！, 壁尻, 宫交, 抹布, 暗黑, 病态心理, 穿环, 角色三观不正, 轮奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruanzhongdaimian/pseuds/ruanzhongdaimian
Summary: 记录一场抹布的同时讲述因病名为爱而造的孽。负数段落是现实，是轮奸，是罪与罚；正数段落是回忆，是沉沦，是一厢情愿；正负数的段落是交汇，是主角的归宿。“从那以后，展熠就是他的神，他就是展熠最狂热的信徒。”“神谕落下，别楚源如梦方醒，仿佛要抽枝要发芽一般，整个人起死回生。他像对着镜子练习过无数次的那样，朝着他的神明扬起最艳丽的笑容，眼睫上还挂着露水般的泪，带刺的花勾喙的鸟一样，振起惊艳明丽的翅膀，头也不回地飞进用毒涂的网，站上抹蜜的刀刃。”“神用鞋尖挑起他的下巴，让他的堕落肮脏无所遁形。他本烂在深渊泥潭，猝然被天光曝露行径，灵魂滋啦滋啦烧起白烟，身躯亦被火化成灰，剧痛无间。他看见神明开口，宣判他残存心跳的死刑。”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	【原创】不别楚源

**Author's Note:**

> 壁尻（不知道请自行百度）/穿环/宫交
> 
> 很脏 很病态 不适请及时退出
> 
> 首发海棠

-01.  
别楚源的脑子里一片混沌，耳鸣嗡嗡，昏昏沉沉，有一种奇怪的从未有过的感觉从身体内部蔓延开来，就像沉睡的种子在春意的呼唤下破土而出，根须飞速生长往泥土里愈扎愈深，最后在地下交织稳植盘根错节，地上亭亭如盖遮天蔽日。

他迷迷瞪瞪地睁开沉重的眼皮，视网膜上却依旧漆黑一片，显然眼睛被蒙住了。

这是哪？

仿佛假期里午觉睡太久造成的思维短路，别楚源一时记不起发生了什么。

他试着去动手腕，却发现自己的双手被吊了起来动弹不得，臀部被卡在墙板之外，劲瘦纤细的腰部被孔洞完美地镶住，整个人呈着塌腰抬臀的姿势，一丝不挂，鲜活柔软的肉体被空气肆无忌惮地侵犯着。

冰凉陌生的桎梏感让他一下子清醒了，挣扎地动了动腿，却发现脚踝也被镣铐牵制住了，整个人好像是悬空的，只有脚尖能堪堪地触碰到地面。不安的情绪海浪般席卷而来，他记起来自己之前在Mars买醉，到外面接电话的时候被人用毛巾捂住了鼻子，绑上车之后就彻底昏迷了过去。

感官渐渐恢复，耳朵里捕捉到男人们的笑声和交谈，药物作用下身体内部传来瘙痒的感觉，密密麻麻好像无数只蚂蚁爬过，后穴又潮湿又燥热，空虚地泛着浓烈的水意，空气里Alpha们的信息素与自己的缠绵在一起，难舍难分，叫嚣着把情欲往顶点上推。

别楚源的心一下子凉了半截，他知道他即将要面临的是什么——一场轮奸。

男人们粗砺滚烫的手掌抚摸揉捏起他的屁股来，这让他敏感的身体浑身一颤，紧接着从心底泛起一股恶心和本能的抗拒。

“别，别碰我！”

声音因长时间的昏迷而变得喑哑，听上去带了几分凄厉，在精虫上脑的Alpha们耳朵里却成了调情的乐章。

“别少爷玩什么欲擒故纵呢，后面这小洞跟泄了水闸似地淌着水儿呢。”

男人一边羞辱着困兽一般的别楚源，一边把两根手指捅进了Omega湿淋淋的后穴，粗鲁地侵犯着里面嫩红似花瓣似的软肉，挤出更多鲜美的汁液。可悲的是后穴已经有了反应，穴肉不受控制地吸附上探访进来的手指，不知羞耻地绞缠上去，主动求欢。水液顺着白皙紧致的大腿向下蜿蜒，有的已经在穴口坠下漂亮的银线，随着手指的进进出出而藕断丝连。

“咬得很紧嘛，天生挨操的命。”

屈辱和恐慌在别楚源眼眶里凝结成实质的眼泪，打湿了眼前的布条，他强忍着雌伏于快感的冲动，把几乎快溢出喉咙的呻吟声咽进喉咙，咬着牙吐出字节：“你们想要多少钱我都可以给你们，放过我好不好。”

男人的手指还在他体内作恶，听到这句话不忍笑出声来，他们本就是收钱办事，也不知道别楚源得罪了什么狠角色，雇主开了大价钱让他们绑架别楚源，要求只说了一句话，只要玩不死、玩不残就往死里玩。

“有钱了不起啊，还不是当母狗的命。”

男人的话越骂越脏，围在自己身后的人群中发出粗俗的嗤笑。

有人应声附和：“还他妈废话什么，赶紧给小母狗开开荤。”

穴里的手指已经抽出，红嫩的穴口一阖一张，像在等着更大的东西闯进来填满，感知到Alpha们滚烫的视线一般胆怯收缩着，每个人都毫不怀疑那里面一定极其销魂。

别楚源听到金属皮带扣解开时的碰撞声，这种被完全禁锢的任人宰割的处境让他更加害怕，浑身肌肉都不由自主地紧张起来，他竭力地晃动腰肢试图从这墙板里挣脱出来，却不知道这动作在Alpha们的眼里是多么的诱人。

“别急，这就让你爽。”

滚烫坚硬的肉棒已经抵在了水光淋漓的臀缝上。

“别！别进来，我是展熠的人，等他知道你们做的这些事你们就完了！”即将被霸王硬上弓的Omega声音染了哭腔，发狠地威胁侵犯他的Alpha们，虽然他知道，展熠已经不要他了。

“我管你是谁的人，你他妈现在就是老子胯下的母狗，天王老爷来了都救不了你。”

“呜——”肉棒狠狠地顶进饥渴了半晌的后穴，被填满的快感几近灭顶，别楚源攥紧手指，指甲深深地陷进肉里，发出一声颤抖着的惊叫。

他感觉自己仿佛被一柄刚刚淬炼成的炽热利剑劈开了身体，可是剧痛在下一秒就转化成了无比的快意和更焦灼的渴求。跟身体上的快感相对比的却是心理上的巨大折磨，他只为展熠打开的身体、只被展熠用过的身体，就这么被一个素未谋面的Alpha闯入了。身后的男人狠狠地掐着他的臀瓣抽插，发出舒爽的喟叹，而被蒙着眼强奸的Omega却流着泪心在滴血。

后面发生了什么他已经神志不清了，欲火、痛苦、快感被揉成一团火红的烈日，裹挟着一百个夏天一样在他身上燃烧，将他的灵魂和肉体烧成一抔低廉的灰烬，心脏被酸楚攥紧了，仿佛下一秒就要胀裂开来。

每一根进入他体内的都是货真价实的男人性器，原本粉嫩的穴肉已经被操成了属于熟妇的深红色，他颤抖着膝盖崩溃地哭叫，却让身后的人群更加兴奋。跟随着时间推移，鸦片大麻一般的快感逐渐蔓延，吞噬着别楚源本就摇摇欲坠的神智，他憎恨自己的屈服，但死死绞紧的后穴被操的愈发驯服，任由一根又一根肉棒轮换着尽情侵犯。

他在Alpha们放声的哄笑里痉挛着高潮，喷出一汩接一汩的淫液，轮奸者嘴里骂着“贱货”“妓女”然后狠狠地掌掴他浑圆的臀丘，打桩机似地摇晃着腰杆鞭笞被干的烂熟的后穴。敏感湿热的穴肉失控般混乱收缩，吮吸着体内的阴茎，接纳陌生男人精液的洗礼。

生殖腔被男人捣进去的时候别楚源惊醒了，像枯涸河滩上即将渴死的鱼般绝望地抽搐起来，他抬高了调子，嘶哑地哀求，崩溃地流着眼泪：“出去....别标记我..求求你们...”

别标记我。不要。我是展熠的。我怎么可以被这些人玷污。

哭泣和求饶不会让这群红着眼的野兽有任何的同情和道德醒悟，他们只会更兴奋，形状狰狞的龟头径直破开窄小的入口，得意地撞进Omega没有被任何人玷污过的纯洁腔室。

“不要——”

号哭顷刻爆发。

已经无法阻止了。

操红了眼的Alpha将精液灌了进去，阴茎卡住生殖腔开始成结。

别楚源的大脑一片空白。剧痛撕扯着他的肉体，将灵魂切割成虚无，声带短暂失声，只剩下无声的啜泣。成结处的痛苦像电流一般持续不断地漫过四肢百骸，让他痛不欲生，冷汗淌过煞白的脸，淌过被咬出血来的嘴唇，滴滴答答地往下坠。

展熠再也不会要我了。

他彻底绝望了。就像盛放的玫瑰被薅掉所有花瓣，像飞鸟被剪断洁白的翅膀，他完了。

后来每个Alpha都把他当成牲畜标记了，无数精液射进那本只能容纳一个Alpha的生殖腔，一次又一次成结，一次又一次灌满，将最为娇嫩珍贵的生殖腔变成容纳肮脏精液的廉价容器，把别楚源变成了人尽可夫可以吃进任何阴茎的婊子。

被数次标记的Omega将丧失固定的发情期，随时都可能张开双腿求一个Alpha的鸡巴操进来，这种下贱的Omega一般都去当了低廉的妓，给个几十块钱就能在简陋旅店污渍斑斑的床上操一顿，或者在夜里无人的巷子里抵着墙来一发，完事之后把钞票塞进他们已经闭合不了的肉洞里。

他别楚源，父母眼中的骄傲，导师眼中的优等生，意气风发的别小少爷，就要变成一只随时随地都可能对陌生人晃起屁股求欢的母狗了。

光要熄灭了。他再也做不成展熠一个人的狗了。

+01.  
别楚源是在展家的酒会上遇见展熠的。

他当时正在窗边百无聊赖地看星星，像《加缪笔记》里写的那样，伸出手在夜空静谧无边的脸上比划着，幻想着一束束的星辰和一朵朵的云随着他的挥洒散落下来。

在回头的那刻看到被人群簇拥着从门口走进来的展熠。

颅内顿时爆发出一场因惊艳引爆的核炸，爆破气流将他猝不及防地击倒落进俗世情尘，展熠的英艳化成碎刃扎进别小少爷的胸膛，飞溅出滚烫的血浆。各色社交场合上，别楚源都没见过这么耀眼的人。

身边的人告诉他，那个男人就是展熠，展家的独生子。

这个名字太适合他了，展熠整个人就好像是按照这两个字生长的，凛冽英俊，长身玉立，冷峻中掺着见血的野性，熠熠生辉像颗璀璨炫目的星子，从穹顶坠下摩擦出金红色的熊熊烈火，把别楚源的心和血烧得沸起来。

无数讨好的面容众星捧月地围着展熠，起到的作用只是愈发衬托出展熠的惊为天人。别楚源远远地替这些人可悲，他思考着什么样的人能配得上展熠，什么样的人能够拥有他，什么样的人能被他倾心，却想不出答案。

远处的展熠举着高脚杯，玻璃里盛满猩红的酒液，苍白修长的指节被映系的极其优雅，他微抿着唇，唇尾隐约翘起，像面带悲悯的阿修罗神，敷衍着芸芸众生可笑愚蠢的爱慕与崇拜。他的目光无意间扫过别楚源的方向，然后不留痕迹地撤走。

就像永远无法被捕捉、永远无法被圈养的风，吹得人惊心动魄却永不回头。

而就是这零点零一秒的对视，却让别楚源被攫住了心神。

他火急火燎，跃跃欲试。

就像被神选中的祭品，带着狂热的虔诚，洗濯平凡的身躯后狂喜地躺到冰凉的祭坛上，心跳砰然，急不可待，笑着用自己的血染红祭台上繁复雕镂的花纹，只要神明点头他可以毫不犹豫地用刀剖开胸膛捧出一颗跳动赤诚的心，高举着呈到神面前。

那一刻他想他疯了。

从那以后，展熠就是他的神，他就是展熠最狂热的信徒。

-02.  
别楚源的眼睛依然被蒙着。

这具被数名Alpha使用完毕的身体终于被从壁尻墙上解下来，弃置在冰凉的地板上，四肢铺陈，像被扯烂后零落不堪的天鹅绒，崩溃地袒露着腿心的私处，圆润的臀瓣上於痕层叠精斑干涸，小腹因为被灌满了精液而微隆起来，肛口被蹂躏得外翻，肿胀得像妓女被操得合不拢的肥厚阴唇，浓腥精水混杂着血丝流出来，滴滴答答地在地板上落成一小滩晦暗不清的肮脏积液。

他像是死了一样，缄默得好比失去了灵魂。

“别装死了。”

男人用皮鞋的尖去踢Omega射空了的性器，像对待低贱的牲口或者随意丢弃的垃圾。疼痛下他本能地柔柔呜咽，听进Alpha们的耳内却有种放荡却稚拙的蛊惑。

他们揪着别楚源的头发把他的上半身从地上拽起来，跟下半身的靡烂相比，Omega的上半身要显得美好娇嫩得多，白皙紧致的肌肤上没有一丝瘢痕，像流转着光泽的锦缎，翘起的奶尖像快成熟的果，纤长的脖颈被迫仰着，有种屠夫刀片下的濒死天鹅般的哀艳。

受痛苦者渴求美，也产生了美。

他的脸被强硬地压进男人茂盛的耻毛里，性器的腥臭、男人身上的汗味玷污了他的鼻腔和口腔，两腮被撞得酸麻，下巴被撑得几乎脱臼，大口大口的呼吸被阻断，艰难地从嘴里发出小兽般轻软的推拒。

由于每个Alpha都标记过他的缘故，空气里来自任何一位的信息素都变成了烈性的催情剂，被操得失魂落魄的Omega神智混沌得像被搅拌均匀的蛋液，混拌着腥臭龟头的粘液的口水滴滴答答地被抽插出来，身后的男根粗暴地持续挺动，还有人射在他漂亮的腰窝上，“天生的鸡巴套子”“荡妇”“娼妓”一类的辱骂砸在他已经麻木的听觉上。

阴茎紧贴湿滑的舌朝深处突入，深喉做得像酷刑，施暴者直插到喉管里，在他的干呕里把种子喷洒进Omega的食道，抽出来的时候再用龟头蹭蹭他的脸，一脸可惜地对他说“要是能把你的胃干到怀孕就好了”。

他的膝盖已经青紫，跪伏着身子随着挨操的频率抖动，被前后夹击着摇摇晃晃，男人啃咬他的锁骨和腺体，激起痛楚与欢愉共舞的知觉，他们干着他的嘴，掌掴着他的敏感点，掐弄着他的乳尖逼他发出悲惨的号叫。有人射在他的头发上，射在蒙着他双眼的布条上，隔着劣质的布料浸湿他的眼睫，污染他只盛得下展熠一个人的双眼。

疯狂的Alpha们像分食猎物的鬣狗，一寸一寸地将他蚕食驯服，将他的食道和肠道当成容纳精液的肉壶，把他的肉体当成擦拭欲望的抹布。他们嬉笑着操他，攀比着时长和力度，一次又一次凶狠地撞击，操出他憋闷的呛咳、哽咽以及干呕，操得他涕泗交加沾满那张酡红的脸。

别楚源除了喘息和流泪已经没有多余的力气了，像被踩成烂泥的春天的花瓣，麻木地任凭Alpha们在他的身体上发泄欲望，拿他的身体寻欢作乐，流畅纤瘦的背上留下精斑干涸的痕迹，又被抹上新鲜的体液。

他昏睡过去，或者说还醒着，他自己也不知道。灵魂从千疮百孔的躯壳里飞升而起，在黑暗中化蝶而舞，上方有光，他竭力靠过去，在明亮的高处俯视深渊里被当成公共物品的肉体，看着Alpha们与Omega劣质枯燥的交媾画面，那些机械的哭叫、呻吟、嬉笑与抽插像荒唐的默剧，有画无声，循环往复，像来自地狱的罪恶影像。

他几乎忘记这个人是自己。他以为自己在做噩梦。

快醒过来吧。

醒过来他要去找展熠，告诉他自己做了一场噩梦，把头埋进他怀里哭一场，再仰头缠着他接一次浪漫深吻。

+02.  
别楚源每个周末都往Mars跑，有时候甚至还带着导师留下的作业。他想见展熠，就像瘾君子渴求毒品。

来的巧的话，能在停车场看到展熠泊车，跑车降下车窗，里面的男人探出头，淡淡地接过迎上来的Omega的早有预谋的吻，然后下车揽过三天后绝不重样的肩膀。有时候还会点上支烟，打火机的火光倏然照亮那双黑洞般深不见底的长眸后再度沉寂，吐出白雾时展熠会仰起头，几个车位外的别楚源从侧面能清晰捕捉到他锐利落拓似冰块的下颌线。

他会从口袋里掏出那本画满展熠的速写本，把男人被烟雾氤氲的英俊侧脸勾勒下来，然后在无数梦到展熠的深夜或者神游的枯燥课堂继续完善。

但大部分时候他碰不上展熠，只能在Mars尽头的卡座看到他。

光线昏沉，展熠懒懒散散地背靠在沙发上，面容从刀锋一样的明暗交界线上浮现出来，五官线条的起伏千变万化，没有表情停留的面庞像古希腊人神难分的雕塑，静止时像飓风风眼，有种让人提心吊胆的风采，而一旦有了生动神情，就变成了毁灭性的飓风，卷着人抛进必输的赌局，摔得粉身碎骨，摔得一无所有。

每隔几天一换的艳丽Omega环着展熠的脖颈，坐在他腿间像宠物般去讨好地亲吻Alpha抿成一线的唇角，望向展熠的眼神跟别楚源并无二致，亮晶晶的目光里盛满祭品望向神明、信徒望向信仰的狂热和发自内心的匍匐。

你看。每个人都爱他。每个人在他面前都被打回成一文不值的尘埃，飘飘忽忽地迷恋着他，奉献自己廉价的一切只为能得到一个曲躬卑膝亲吻展熠手指的机会，仿佛磁铁吸引金属般，每个人都被不可抗力拖进一场不可能有结果的苦恋，又酸涩又甜蜜，却永远让人心甘情愿地乐此不疲。

别楚源在隔壁的隔壁落座，翻开速写本将展熠呈现在自己伸手可及的白纸上。他没有勇气去毛遂自荐，只能在这每周的偷窥中汲取养分来滋养近乎枯竭的心脏，他画展熠，也画展熠腿上的床伴们，只是把他们的脸替换成自己的。他肖想展熠抚摸自己细窄的鼻梁，舌尖像摆动的鱼鳍蹭过自己鼻尖下的柔软人中。

他是展熠的瘾君子。

这近乎病态入瘾的追随和偷窥持续了将近两个月，最后被展熠亲手画上了句号。

别楚源记得很清楚，那天晚上展熠穿了一件袖口有新月刺绣的小西装，衬衫领口扣得随意慵懒，一条雅痞的亮色领带。那晚他呆在Mars的时间比以往都短，别楚源还没画完今日份的肖像，展熠就已经起身离开了，像是有什么急事。

没有展熠的Mars毫无意义，别楚源亦背上书包离开。这时的街道还很热闹，路两旁霓虹灯色彩斑斓，他拐过路口，迎面对上跑车的雪白灯光。那是展熠的车，他绝不会认错。他看着那车朝他靠近直至身侧，像瞄准了目标的达摩克利斯之剑，在别楚源的呆滞中骤然停驻。

车窗降下来，展熠的脸露出来，微微扬着头，像降世的天神，扯到一边的细领带被风吹起来。

一团火在别楚源胸中炸开，耳朵里有什么东西在尖锐地嗡鸣，四肢麻痹头脑发热，他感觉自己要死过去了，只有心脏叫嚣着要冲出胸膛，像绷紧的弦上待射的箭，震颤着想奔向属于自己的归宿。他漂亮的眼眉轻轻抬，抬起了又要放下，却又没放得下，对展熠荡着有情却躲闪的眼波。

展熠那张面容太熟悉，出现在他的笔尖，出现在他的梦里，出现在他的记忆里，熟悉到刻进灵魂，如今却真真切切地出现在一米之内的距离内。

他对自己说，上车。

神谕落下，别楚源如梦方醒，仿佛要抽枝要发芽一般，整个人起死回生。他像对着镜子练习过无数次的那样，朝着他的神明扬起最艳丽的笑容，眼睫上还挂着露水般的泪，带刺的花勾喙的鸟一样，振起惊艳明丽的翅膀，头也不回地飞进用毒涂的网，站上抹蜜的刀刃。

各色艳光照进车窗，打在他和展熠身上，随着车在车流中缓慢前行，旖旎着千变万化。

跑车在酒店外还没停稳，别楚源就解开了安全带，摆脱束缚的身体朝展熠靠过去。他说不出话，只是颤抖着手指大胆地去抚摸展熠的颧骨、鼻梁和下颌。他们的距离越靠越近，鼻尖的投影已经打在了展熠的侧脸上，影子与他唇角相贴，如果人格真有善恶两端，别楚源想那个一定是恶的自己，急不可待地甩掉累赘迟钝的肉身，灵魂先去扑棱着投入禁忌的欲火之中了。

“我爱你，”他着了魔地重复，最后哽咽起来，“我爱你，展熠。”

展熠显然已经习惯了这种暗自发酵出的浓烈爱意，别楚源不是第一个，也不会是最后一个。别楚源自己也很清楚，可他不想千篇一律地被展熠遗忘，他要祭出全部的热忱，只求在展熠心中留下一点哪怕半点印记。

神明低笑，深色的眼睛熠熠生辉：“你叫什么？”

过去那些说给自己听的卑微恳求，那些情到深处的歇斯底里，像一枚金属硬币，翻转着，打着长长的弧线投进水里，终于听到了一丝回响。

“别楚源，告别痛楚之源。”他轻声回答，像怕吵醒做了一半的美梦，眼睛都不敢眨，静止的睫毛像睡着的蝴蝶。

展熠揪住他吻了上去，嘴唇和舌头滚烫，贲张的气息灼人。封闭的空间里顿时被展熠极具侵略性的信息素填满了，别楚源全身瘫软下来，海啸以不可阻挡之势席卷而来，他在这冲击里心甘情愿变成一堆甜蜜的残骸。

我是你的。死在你手里我也甘之如饴，展熠。我爱你。

他们在大床上拥吻、做爱，忘情地相互摩擦。别楚源的身子只为展熠打开，他只为展熠一个人放浪形骸，只为展熠一个人热情似火，只为他一个人下贱，甘心当他的狗当他床上的浪货。他坐在展熠的性器上，居高临下地朝拜他，含着水光的眼睛在灯光下闪耀得晃眼，他几乎用尽全身的力气去在展熠身体上起起伏伏，低下头就能看见展熠微妙收拢的胸肌下缘、漂亮生动的腹肌和深深凹陷的人鱼线。

他把自己想象成一条死寂在砧板上的鱼，展熠的性器就是一把雪亮的匕首，轻而易举地破开自己的生命。他在这贯穿里仰起脖颈，炽热淫荡地去喊展熠的名字，一声接着一声，像祷告一般。他喜欢“展熠”这两个字节，掷地有声，连起来读快之后嘴角就会扬起来，编织出幸福圆满的幻象。

他求展熠标记他，甚至主动打开了生殖腔，热情得根本不像一个初经人事的Omega。关于展熠的一切他都在脑海里演练了成千上百遍，每个拥抱，每个亲吻，每次念着他名字的自慰高潮。他是被展熠催熟的多汁浆果，被展熠用利刃捅开，溢出香甜秾艳的果液。

而展熠理所当然地拒绝他，他从不会标记任何一个床伴，不管用不用他负责。

那夜之后他战战兢兢地讨好展熠，展熠发来酒店号码的时候他可以毫不犹豫地翘课去远赴一场鱼水之欢，如果展熠愿意，他可以匍匐下来虔诚地亲吻展熠的脚掌。而展熠什么都承诺不了他，除了靠肉体维系的这段靡乱关系。

但这就够了。

展熠从不爱人，从不动情，连温柔都是偶尔显露出的怜悯，可这些又有什么关系呢，别楚源已经足够沾沾自喜了。熬过了第七天的时候别楚源想自己是不同的，他已经是展熠身边跟得最久的床伴了。

他爱展熠爱到发疯。他宁愿展熠永不动情，这样就算他得不到，也没有人可以得到。

只要神明不动情，众生平等，世道安宁。

但这自我安慰似的假设摇摇欲坠。

-03.  
蒙住别楚源眼睛的布条被取下来了，起因是轮奸他的Alpha们要求他看清每根进入他身体的性器的形状。

恢复了光明的视野看清的却是更不齿的黑暗。他宁愿闭上眼睛。

人数似乎增加了，但是洞只有两个。有心急的Alpha等得不耐烦，提出建议用鸭嘴钳弄松他的后穴，这样就可以一次吃下两根性器。有人抱怨说不喜欢跟别人的东西顶在一起，那样操得不尽兴，还有人说他就剩紧一个优点了，弄松了玩起来就更无趣了。

可笑又无意义的争论持续了一会，总之没有人是因为良心发现而怜悯同情他。别楚源蜷缩着痕迹斑驳的身子靠在墙角，觉得自己是不是已经死了，被当成一件无知无觉的物品粗鲁对待。

除了生理性的泪水和口交时被呛到的干咳，他什么反应也给不了施暴者了。无论他们往那已经被操得软烂胀大的生殖腔内灌多少精液，甚至把他的后穴当成容纳肮脏尿液的容器，Omega都像已经丧失知觉一般，双目无神地涣散，像一把枯草。

Alpha们一致认为他被玩坏了。没有愧疚，恰恰相反，他们变本加厉。

他们打算给别楚源被玩得肿大数倍的乳头穿上两个漂亮的环，这让几乎成了一具傀儡的Omega有了情绪波动，喉咙里还含着男人们刚刚射进去的精液，说话变得黏黏糊糊的，没人听清他说什么，但是通过他向后瑟缩的肢体动作不难看出他的恐惧和抗拒。

男人们钳制住Omega本就软绵无力的手腕，用力地揉捻起那两颗殷红乳头，扯到让Omega痛得呜咽出来的程度后用粗大的穿孔针贯穿了本该温柔对待的嫩肉。金色的乳环推着针，利落地穿了过去，两个漂亮性感的永久性贯穿伤就完成了。Omega的身上将永远留下这样不堪的烙印，衣服穿薄一点时人人都会知道这是个穿了乳环的淫荡货。

别楚源在哭。浑身发着抖。这来自敏感之处的痛苦竟然让他的后穴来了一次小规模的潮吹，连大腿根都痉挛起来。这让Alpha们再次感叹起他的下贱和放荡，他们像拨弄开关那样去扯动刚刚陷进肉里的金色乳环，看着Omega哭泣着喷水。

后来他们又把春药涂抹进Omega被玩得可怜的后穴，看着别楚源发出混乱的喘息，看着那具苍白的布满青紫的身体透出不正常的红色，看着他顺从本能掐住自己发痒的乳头，拽着那两个乳环胡乱扯动。

没有人去帮他，他们撸动着硬得流水的性器，嘴里说着荤话嘲讽Omega的媚态。

别楚源感觉自己快死了，后穴像被融化一样，淫水决堤一样地从深处涌出来，似乎试图洗刷他体内的肮脏靡烂。他已经彻底失去了判断力，朝离他最近的Alpha爬过去，神智不清地去舔舐那根能够带给他解脱的肉棒，他听不见男人的哄笑声，一心一意地去服侍嘴里那根东西，连包皮里的耻垢都吞吃入腹，然后饥渴难耐地转过身去，朝Alpha翘起水光潋滟的屁股，深红的穴肉圈成稍显松弛的洞，他哭喘着摇晃着腰请求男人赐他欢愉。

可那张脸还是那么艳丽，精液干涸后把头发弄成了条绺状，淫荡与美丽并不对立，此刻的别楚源是个婊子没错，迷醉的春情从他的骨相里散发出来，像被无数蜜蜂采过的花，生长得愈发盛大丰美，香气逼人，再吸引更多蜜蜂。

就算他是条母狗，也是条漂亮的小母狗。

小母狗被操到尖叫失禁的那一刻，视线里出现了展熠。

他正呈着跪伏的姿势被身后的性器内射，看见展熠的皮鞋就在眼前，往上是展熠纹着新月刺身的凸出脚踝。

不是幻觉。是真的展熠，他站在面前看着自己在别人胯下发骚淫叫高潮连连。

那一刻别楚源希望自己能变成一堆腐烂进泥土的残骸，变成一张废纸，变成一团被丢弃的垃圾。他不敢抬头往上看，就算他思念那张脸思念到发疯，思念到可以良心跳得清脆为展熠去虔诚地犯错。

他怕污染神的眼睛。

神用鞋尖挑起他的下巴，让他的堕落肮脏无所遁形。他本烂在深渊泥潭，猝然被天光曝露行径，灵魂滋啦滋啦烧起白烟，身躯亦被火化成灰，剧痛无间。

他看见神明开口，宣判他残存心跳的死刑。

“别楚源，你真贱。”

“你连顾溶一根头发丝都比不上。”

心死了还在醉。心灰了还在碎。

+03.  
别楚源第一次听到顾溶这个名字，是在一场展熠喝得酩酊大醉后的性爱里。那天晚上展熠格外温柔，眉目多情地不似他，甚至甘心亲吻自己的脚踝、膝盖，可是他唤出的名字却是“顾溶”。

展熠亲吻他的耳朵，“顾溶我爱你。”

展熠含住他的乳尖，“顾溶我爱你。”

展熠进入他的身体，“顾溶，”神祗一般的男人落下泪来，那是别楚源从来没想象过的画面，他不知道展熠还会哭，他以为没有展熠得不到的东西，哭泣的神明继续未完的话语，低哑的迷人嗓音染了脆弱的哭腔，他又唤了一遍，“顾溶。”

这名字真美。别楚源抱紧展熠滚烫的身体，抱紧自己烂醉的神明，心如死灰。

原来展熠不是不会爱人。他只是不会爱别楚源。

“哪个rong？”别楚源问出来的时候才发现自己已经泣不成声，眼泪顺着额角淌进鬓发里，他泪眼朦胧地又问了一遍，“哪个rong？”

“月色溶溶。”

他想起展熠袖口上的新月刺绣，想起展熠脚踝上新月形状的纹身。

原来星星不是一直高高在上，它们只是在守护月亮。展熠的卑微，只有顾溶一个人有资格看见。

好一个月色溶溶。好一个众星捧月。

那晚之后展熠再也没有联系过他，他无数次回拨那个号码，无数次给他发讯息，无数次在繁星溢满的夜空抬头用手臂比画，只是这次不是想把星辰和云层挥洒下来，而是想把那月亮从天上拉扯下来，狠狠地抛到地上。

仿佛这样展熠就不会再仰望新月，就不会再仰望顾溶，仿佛这样展熠还是那颗高高在上的星子，睥睨芸芸众生，任凡夫俗子朝拜，不用再卑微地围着月亮。

别楚源没日没夜地去Mars呆着，而尽头专属展熠的卡座始终空空如也，就像展熠这个人从来没出现过一般。酒吧里不少展熠的狐朋狗友，可怜别楚源的痴情，告诉他展熠去了C城。

他只能一遍又一遍地去翻那本画得满满的速写本，边指着边哭着对自己自言自语说这是什么时候画的，这天展熠对自己说了什么，这天展熠心情怎么样。

魂不守舍了半个月之后，展熠回来了。带着他的月亮，他的顾溶。

别楚源想有个体面的告别，却发现展熠的电话号码已经成了空号。他绝望地接受了现实，所有的一切都结束了，美梦变成灰烬。这个爱情故事里自己不是主角，主人公是展熠和他的顾溶，自己只是个一厢情愿的配角，含恨谢幕。

然而配角也分好坏。好的配角会送上祝福，退居幕后，而坏的配角将孤注一掷，当个没有回头路可走的阴戾游魂。

别楚源还没下定决心做哪一类配角。

直到那个雨天。

他在展熠公司门口看到两个人相处时的模样。顾溶很美，美得不可方物，像极了月光滋养下的干净花朵，很年轻，看上去不到二十岁的年纪。他听说顾溶是歌手。

两个人撑着同一把伞，展熠揽着顾溶的肩，直率坦荡，嘴角笑意赤诚，变成在爱河里探索洄游的普通人。他们接吻，星星亲吻月亮，光芒刺目。初春的雨天，算不上冷，展熠却给顾溶披上了外套，一颗一颗帮他耐心地扣上扣子。

别楚源从口型里能辨别出展熠贴在顾溶耳畔说了什么。

“溶溶冷不冷？”

一切都在告诉别楚源，已经没有你的戏份了。

大脑里有一盏巨大的水晶吊灯炸裂开来，每一片玻璃碎刃无情地切割他每一寸神经，伤得他体无完肤，伤得他鲜血直流。别楚源落魄地离开，路走了一半，又像地狱里禁不住思念煎熬的奥尔菲斯一样，莽撞地回过头来，看见展熠跟顾溶几乎贴在一起的背影。

天上风变了风向，雨丝斜斜地打着眼睛，视线被晃得模糊。眼泪像是止不住，积在他手心里，跟雨水混为一谈，顺着手腕往下淌。

他费尽心机去求，卑微到尘土里去追，最终还是落得一场空。展熠的爱，一直完整而崇高地封闭在心底，只留给顾溶一个人，旁人半点不分。

他决定了。

他要做一个坏的配角。嫉妒和悲凉把他变成一只不吐骨头的恶兽，他要把月亮拉下神坛。他要弄脏那月光，让其不配被星光烘衬陪伴。

那场对顾溶的玷污安排的天衣无缝。

别小少爷用了他所有能动用的人脉安排了这场自私又绝望的报复。

白月光的堕天被永远保存成了影像，别楚源收到了那人事成之后发来的视频，但他没有点开，直接按下了删除键。他在自欺欺人。好像不去看就等于自己没做过一样。

那天晚上他再次去了Mars，还是选择了他当时偷窥展熠经常坐的座位，然后接到了一个陌生号码的来电，他走出酒吧去接，却突然被人迷晕后拖上了车。

踏上了赎罪之旅。

他的罪有多沉，爱就有多深。

±04.  
男人们最后一次使用了他。

人群散去，整个淫乱破乱的场所只剩下灵魂残缺、千疮百孔的别楚源。他没有眼泪，因为他突然想到索伦说过，一个人愈是无罪，悲哀就愈深沉。

他罪孽深重，哪有资格悲哀。这么想着又破碎地笑起来，笑出眼泪。

身上被抹了新鲜的精液，像裹着一层厚重的茧。

别楚源倚着冰冷的墙，恍惚地想，是不是当他完成赎罪的时候，能够破开这层茧重生，化归以太。

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> 别楚源=告别痛楚之源
> 
> 那么不别楚源呢？


End file.
